Talk:Q
Put your questions here. :) Um... Ehhhhhhhhh.... Did I inspire you to make a Q&A of your own or somethin'? If I did, YAY! I'M SO INSPIRATIONAL!! Anywho.... Hey Phin! Ferb! You're needed on my Q&A soon! Just thought I'd let them know but anywho 2; here's mah question. Who's your favorite cartoon character! Here's mine "Wiley Coyote"! LOL I think I started it! and faverite flavor of pudding?Team Doofenshmirtz 21:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Where's yours Misty? What's it called? -Yakksters On the P&F fanon wiki its "Q&A Team Doof Style!" I started it like a month and a half ago LOL Team Doofenshmirtz Alberts only fangirl... !!!!!!!!! DOOF IS PHIN'S DAD?!?!?!!? THANK YOU! I CAN PUT THAT IN MY STORY CALLED "THE STORY OF PHINEAS'S LIFE"!!! CHECK IT OUT ON MY BLOG!! -Yakko the Yakker Um, I asked the TV character question. Yakko Thanks for saying that I'm funny! Wiley Coyote I asked the pudding question! LOL (look up) anywho I have another (for everyone) Who is your TV CRUSH? Question from Calamity Coyote If youse were ta' say, (pardon my thick Brooklyn accent), I don't knows, um... What's your favorite thing ta' do in your free time? I build ACME traps with my lil bro Chaos in my free time. So yeh. Calamity Coyote Yakko's Little Note The guy who plays Brain from "Pinky and The Brain" is named Maurice LaMarche. Yakko What's your favorite movie? The title says it all. Mine's "Bedtime Stories". Yakko MORE!?!?!?!? Now I find that OTHER SITES ARE COPYING ME TOO!?!?!?!?!?! EEERRRRRGGHGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SO ANGRY! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Three things... 1: Good question, Yakko. Mine's "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D." Man, I get tired of writing THAT. 2: Goldfish...Everyone's doing it now. Think of it as starting a trend, or something. 3: My question (from Wakko): What is your favorite sport to play? XD "Albert you do have a girlfriend, its Team-" XD LOL!!! Hmm... I wonder who it is... LOL Question time! For everyone, Are you intrested in dateing anyone? If so who? Team Doofenshmirtz For everyone, What is something that you have done that you have never told anyone before?? Team Doofenshmirtz 23:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 1: By Chad do you mean Chad Smith, my character? 2: To all, what is your favorite college? Mine's Indiana For everyone, What is your favorite holoday? Team Doofenshmirtz 16:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) (still for everyone) Who is your least favorite person in the room? Team Doofenshmirtz 22:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Isabella: Why do you sleep with a nightlight? Phineas: Do you realize how creepy watching someone, even your girlfriend, sleep is? Whats your favorite Anime? Does anyone like the anime series Nana? Whats your favorite videogame? Team Doofenshmirtz 02:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) question I have a question! "Doofy, why are you evil in the first place!?! And dont say because you had a rough childhood. cuz i know you made those storys up" ~Cella The Fenna Fan Izzy kicked him out already, so I'll tell you. He's EVIL cuz during his date with Linda, she told him to try taking over the Tristate Area because she took his "And I'll rule the world" comment seriously when he was just being sarcastic anyway. P&I4EVAH! 16:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) If you could have any pet what would it be? Do you like waffels? Would anyone wear a hotdog suit if I gave them a dollar? Team Doofenshmirtz 22:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) This one's for Candace: What is your favorite Toon Disney show? For Stacy: What animes do you watch? For Phineas: What is your favorite show? Q&A. Cool. Michelpacheo1 15:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Isabella: Who do you hate most? P&I4EVAH! 01:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually it was four wikis XD Word gets around fast...Anyway whats your favorite youtube video? Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 03:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Phineas: Why are you wearing a tuxedo in the new episode? Floor After Floor, What Does He Want?, Rollercoaster (song) Isabella: What do you mean you don't sing? You DO sing. P&I4EVAH! 19:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) My Question What is your favorite songs? Just Askin'. TTFN --Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 22:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC)